The Diary of Katara
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Short and Sweet one-shot of Kataang. Loosely based off the song 'Diary of Jane'. Rated T because I said so :P


**So, this is a little Kataang one shot loosely based off of the song 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. It was requested by HoaLotsAtla so I decided to write it quickly. Again, this is loosely based of the song and my interpretation of the song, so I don't want any flames saying 'Dats totally not the song D:' or shit like that. Anyways, it will be a short one shot, there are obvious things i put in here that relate to the song, but the ending is a lot happier than the song is, so read on:**

Aang silently waited to hear Katara walk down the previously abandoned halls of the Zuko's old vacation home. He peaked his head out of the door and saw her shadow disappear around the corner. Quickly, he tiptoed towards her room and shut the door quietly behind him. His eyes scoured the room for the familiar small blue book. Aang checked under her pillow, her usual hiding place and he found it. Ever since he had first found it when they were traveling up towards the Northern Water Tribe, Aang had used the book as a little cheat sheet for Katara. Her usual entries were about the war, her mother, idiotic things Sokka did that day, and of course the reason Aang read: boys. No matter what he did, Aang couldn't seem to get Katara to like him the way he liked her. He found himself constantly asking, '_Would she like that?_' Aang yearned to be in The Diary of Katara. Compared to saving the world from Ozai, finding Katara's love for him was the thing he yearned for the most. Ever since the play, he felt like he had lost Katara…mostly to the Fire Prince. He had felt like giving up on Katara…but he couldn't let go his love for the Water Bender. Even if it killed him…he would still love Katara.

He lifted the blue ribbon off of the book and opened it. Her scent wafted into his nose, making him smile. Aang laid back on her bed, surrounded by the lovely scent. Flipping through a couple pages, he recognized the entries.

_Mid-Winter : Entry 15 of Book 4:_

_ We just ran into a bunch of teens led by a boy named Jet. He helps fight against the Fire Nation to free the people of the Earth Kingdom. A girl like me could fall in love with a great guy like Jet. Sokka continues to make fun of me for liking Jet and don't know how long I can keep telling him that I don't like him. Maybe after the war is done…he and I could meet up again…_

Aang frowned at the drawings of her name and Jet's in a heart. He wanted to burn the page up, not wanting to ever see it again. But he knew that if he did, Katara would notice so he contained himself. Aang reminded himself he could just look away and settle for his own happiness in his life, getting prepared for the fight against Ozai after the Comet, but he couldn't. Swallowing the lump in his throat he flipped through pages, finding the beginning of where had left off since the last time he got his hands on her Diary.

_Beginning of Summer: Entry 60 of Book 4:_

_ Aang is still unconscious. I still haven't given up hope yet. He is somewhat responsive and Toph says she could feel his heartbeat, so that has to be good right? I haven't slept in what seems to be like weeks, even though it's been a couple days. I won't rest until I know Aang is okay. Seeing him fall from the sky…it broke my heart. Am I getting feelings for Aang or did I see the last hope for us being free flicker out of existence?_

Aang smiled excitedly, maybe Katara did secretly love him. Just the entry he had been looking for. He flipped through a couple more, mostly just about their travels, her horrible run in with Hama…and…the kiss he had given her during the Day of Black Sun. Knowing there had to be better entries, he kept his finger in between the pages of the entry and continued on to the newest one. He got to the last page and read on.

_Mid-Summer: Entry 80 of Book 4:_

_ Look up._

He froze and slowly looked up towards the door. Katara stood there, leaning up against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. "Are you having fun reading my personal diary Aang?"

Aang put it down, "I'm so sorry Katara…"

"Why are you reading my Diary Aang? These are my personal thoughts and you shouldn't be reading them Aang!" Katara took the Diary of the bed. "I can't be anymore mad at you. Please explain to me why you would even think about doing this."

Aang got off her bed and nervously stood in front of her. "B-Because…"

"Because why Aang?"

He took a calming breath, "Because I love you Katara. I've been reading your diary so I could find out if you felt the same way about me. Ever since I found out about it…I've been…trying to find my place in your diary."

She stood there silently, a look of anger still present on her face, "Even though after the play, I told you I wasn't sure about how I felt about us…you still continued to find out about how I felt about you."

Aang nodded, "It's been on my mind and I can't focus…" He met her gaze, "I'm hopelessly in love with you Katara."

Katara tried to stay mad but felt tears escape her eyes, "You're making this really hard on me Aang…I can't be in love with you right now…what if I lose you? I can't continue on if you died Aang."

"Does that mean you love me too?"

She embraced him and wiped her tears, "Of course I love you Aang." Katara pulled away a little and kissed him as he did before on the Invasion and at the play. Aang couldn't believe this was happening. The girl he loved had finally returned the same feelings he had for her. She had her forehead against his after breaking the kiss. "I can't believe we're doing this Aang…one of us could die…most importantly you."

"I won't die Katara," Aang promised her, "As long as I have your love…I'm invincible."

"How can you promise that Aang?" She asked, "I've already lost mother to the Fire Nation and I thought she would never die."

He kissed her, "I will come back to you Katara, after I defeat the Fire Lord." She hugged him again, as in holding on to him for dear life. "Katara, could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Am I going to have a place in your Diary?"

Katara giggled, "You already do…in my real one." She pulled out another blue book from below her bed. "You just never found it."

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
